Unorthodoxed
by Onyxx-09
Summary: In "A Better World" the JL had expected to help set the dimensions in order. Now trapped, this alternate world is anything but better as the Justice Lords take their lives back home. While looking for clues to return home, Superman discovers a battered woman who looks remarkably familiar and comes to find out that the Superman here is more like the alien Kal-El than Clark Kent.
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DC Comic's. Happy? Cuz I'm not reposting that.]**

**If you are not familiar with Justice League the first season, I highly recommend watching episodes 37 and 38 "A Better World." At least watch that and then read this because it is based solely on those episodes and if you read this before watching or if you don't know about that world at all, you might be completely lost.**

**For those who have read my MoS short Kiss It Better, forget everything you know about Eve and everyone. This story is a completely different alternate universe, literally, and is based on the JL characters and personas. This a flashback format, where one chapter depicts the present and the following chapter is a flashback. I don't know if I'm going to continue it like that for the whole story but it's like that for now. I'm also not planing on this being a long story but another short.**

**Warning: TRAGEDY AND ANGST. this contains language, sexual content, abuse, mentions of death, an evil Supes and maybe more.**

* * *

They had all been more than shocked when they were told of the alternate timeline, and by its own Martian Manhunter. They were even more surprised whilst walking thru the portal, and finding out that Flash—the one there—was dead.

No, flabbergasted was more of the word.

They had come here in order to, hopefully, help prevent the two dimensions from collapsing on each other. It had seemed easy enough, and given that the Batman from the alternate world was the one who had personally requested their help, they all agreed to go. ...Just no one had expected it to be a trap, to walk inside of a giant electric box and shocked to unconsciousness.

"The Justice Lords," Hawkwoman had scoffed at the name. Neither of the members of this Earth had kept a straight face when hearing the name of their opposites—except Batman, of course. Wonder Woman had been horrified. Hawkwoman's jaw had slacked open; Lantern had been furious. J'onn had been taken aback by his doppelgänger's betrayal. Flash was still grasping the fact that he was supposed to be dead.

Superman, on the other hand, he was the one who came up with the plan to escape, surprising enough that it hadn't been Batman. The Justice Lords—the League in this dimension—had used the same portal to cross to the League's words just as when the originals had hoped over.

It shouldn't be hard; the plan was for the Justice League to blend in in this world as the Justice Lords to hide themselves, they were to pose as their counterparts whilst protecting Flash. They could each go to their double's quarters for a place to stay and to look for hopeful clues for a way to hop back home.

Better said than done.

So it had been settled. Batman, Flash and Lantern took refuge in Flash's old apartment, surprising enough that it was still standing and remained unoccupied. Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman and Manhunter scouted out Wonder Woman's place for the time being. Batman knew they could all hold their own and had divided the team into pairs to were they were strong. Superman, he knew, could handle himself.

Superman pressed the elevator button to the building's top floor. His duplicate had apparently occupied a penthouse in this Metropolis. The guards "protecting" each floor had been surprisingly easy enough to get by.

He nodded to the guards on either side of his double's door, making sure to look straight ahead as to not give away his confusion. Superman slowly opened the door to the penthouse and stepped inside to a large living room, praying that he was quiet enough and there weren't any crazy robots or metahumans.

The door clicked shut behind him and he jumped, the sound seeming very loud in the quiet room. ...Save for the soft sound of music playing.

_'...Music...?'_ Immediately he became suspicious and readied himself for some enemy to jump out from behind a corner. He looked around, scanning the room, but then froze.

The lone woman had jumped from leaning over an expensive-looking bar countertop, from cleaning it, also startled. He could only stare back.

The woman wore what looked like a short dress, though its edges were sightly ripped. And the more he looked, the more dust he saw from her cleaning on it and that the belt around her waist did not make the fine-fitting dress any tighter on her. Her thick brown hair looked very disshelved and a thick curl hung in her face. Her wide eyes watched him, returning his bewildered look, hands still gripping the small cloth to her chest. She looked so much like her..

He was shocked, and hadn't moved where he stood.

She...this woman. ...She must be a double here, he thought. _'Hopefully..'_

"...E-Eve...?" He couldn't stop himself from asking even if he knew the answer.

Her bare feet made soft patting sounds across the plush carpet. She forced a smile, abandoning the cloth on a nearby sofa as she came closer. "Did you have a long day?"

He watched as she came closer and placed her hands on his chest.

"I see that you changed back to your blue-and-red suit..." she stated, feigning interest.

He could tell her hands were shaking.

He then remembered her question. He shrugged. "Uh, yeah. Today was, um, tougher than usual," Superman lied. He he hoped his expression was impassive.

It must have worked: Eve looked up to him, her eyes widening. She looked down at her feet, hiding her sullen expression and biting her bottom lip before dropping to her knees. Her hands shook as she took hold of his belt.

Superman was startled, to say the least.

"So...Th-then here...? Or somewhere—-"

He stopped her, retching from her hands as he took several steps back. "No, Eve!"

Eve's hands hovered before dropping to her side. A look of understanding replaced the stunned one she had. "Oh. Okay..." Her down expression returned. Eve's hands shook as she began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Stop!" He pulled her wrists apart to stop her. "What the hell—-?!"

He was stunned to see her flinch at his yell; she had squeezed her eyes shut and reeled away as if to get away from his iron grip.

Superman released his hold on her wrists, his eyes wide. He was confused, worried and scared of how much more this world was different. Of how Eve, of all people, cowered from him like a hurt child.

Her bottom lip quivered. What had his double done here?!

"I'm sorry," his voice was close to a whisper.

She looked up at him as if he had grown two heads.

"You're upset," she was going to ask. But she was afraid. If he was upset again, she didn't want to repeat last time. Instead, she remained quiet.

He held her elbows, helping her stand. Eve was clutching the unbuttoned top of her dress. She was still shaking slightly and Superman caught her in his arms as her legs gave away. She stiffened against him and he quickly let her go, thinking close contact was not the best thing in this situation.

"Why don't you take a shower, you look a bit frazzled." He understood how the suggestion sounded wrong and could be taken negative as soon as it left his lips.

Eve looked him up and down. Sure, she didn't take that particularly well, but could't tell of he was trying to be genuine or if this was another one of his tricks.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, casting a small smile to her before she turned to walk down the long hallway to the bathroom. He watched until she turned the corner before picking up the discarded cloth she was cleaning with.

Even if this was one of his tricks, what more could she do anywho..?

She, like the other duplicates he's come across, was drastically different than what he and the rest of the Justice League have know; this Eve was very fragile, he could tell, and decided that he would wait to tell her that he wasn't the Superman from this alternate world. ..._If_ it came down to him having to tell her.

He looked at the cloth and his jaw clenched. There were speckles of dried blood that had stained the small towel.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a flashback. A sort of glimpse of Eve's life evil alternate-world black-and-white suit Supes. I never said this was a happy story**

* * *

His hands slid up her legs to grab her thighs possessively. He heard her let out a sharp sound and his eyes narrowed, thrusting his hips upward even harder.

Her shaking had increased from the tension, her nails surely would have left angry red marks down his chest if he was anyone else. Eve bit her lip, refusing to make any involuntary sounds he could state were of pleasure.

She feels one of his large hands slide up her body to grab hold of her then slide to rest on her lower back, holding her in place. She had tried to push against him, as one last attempt at escape.

Her posture slumps forward, almost in defeat, and he grabs her thighs even tighter as a warning. She whimpers feeling his fingers digging into her skin.

Her strength was nothing in comparison to his.

He thrusts into her so roughly she knew her thighs would bruise instantly and she holds back a cry of pain.

"Now," he grunts, "are you going to try to leave again?" It was more of a command than a question.

Eve's fists reach down to clench the sheets and doesn't answer. Her breath comes out in short puffs and prays he is coming to an end soon. He slaps her bottom hard enough that it leaves a red hand mark on her light caramel skin, the sound echoing the room. Eve yelps, bolting to sit straight upright and flinching inward at feeling him slide deeper inside her.

Her vision blurs at the edges and she silently wills the tears to retreat. She knew what he'd do if he saw her cry again, and didn't want to repeat that incident.

"N-no..." Eve answers, biting the knuckle of her index finger. Her other hand presses down on his stomach to keep herself up, and she averts her gaze to everything but his face. She watches his stomach muscles constrict and contract in his ministrations. Once, those strong abs had had her captivated and mesmerized, but now...nothing.

His eyes were darkened with lust and apathy, transfixed on watching her chest bounce in rhythm with the mattress and doesn't see her pained expression. Eve shuts her eyes feeling a hand slide slowly across her stomach.

"And why not?" The way he asks, slow and patient as if to a child, could be compared to a predator toying its prey.

"Because..." A loud gasp escapes her when his hand raises to toy one of her pert nipples. Eve's brows furrow—her body was betraying her from her true feelings. She didn't find pleasure or enjoyment in what Kal was doing.

She felt helpless, for the first time in her life, but mostly during these moments.

And yes, Kal. Kal-El. When the Justice Lords abandoned their past organization, the League, a lot of changes happened. Many also left their past alternate lives to die in the dust.

When Superman assassinated Lex Luthor, he also killed Clark Kent; his morals, integrity his justice. He abandoned his reporter's life as well as the name, given being apart of the now-Justice _Lords_ were to be a full-time job, and embraced his alien heritage even more.

The transaction was graduate, and at first Eve had been wary of the decision but had stuck by his side then, regardless. They had been engaged then, after all.

Now, she was a prisoner.

Kal reached up and grabbed a handful of her voluptuous brown curls, roughly yanking her head to the side. "Say it," he growled, ignoring her cry of shock.

Eve's hands instinctively flew to claw at his fist, though it was useless. Her lip trembled. "because I..." her voice trailed to a whisper.

"Can't hear you Eve, baby."

She shuddered feeling his grip on her hair loosen to slide down and grab her arm, yanking her towards him. The threat was clear in his calm tone though his words were to be harmless.

"'Cause I... ...want you, Kal." Her fingernails tried to break the skin on his stomach, hating herself for this submission.

Calling him this name hurt more than her nails ever could, though yet, it seemed appropriate—she came to accept a long time ago that this was no longer Clark.

She hadn't said it completely and he wasn't to let it go unnoticed. Kal squeezed her arm, not hard enough to break bone but hard enough that she'd remember to say it all next time by morning.

"I need you Kal!"

He had forced her to cry out that demand, like so many times. Sometimes she thought it was to convince himself, most times to brainwash her into believing so.

Eve had no choice as his large hands roamed her bare body as he pounded into her relentlessly. She squeezed her eyes closed, holding back the tears that now filled her eyes. She felt one of his hands hold the back of her neck and for a moment froze in fear, afraid that he was to strangle her again. He rubs the back of her neck instead, catching this, and ushers her down to him. She feels his lips on her collar bone, the front of her throat, trail to nibble behind her ear.

This too had changed.

She felt his hand tangle in her messy hair again and his nose nuzzle into the crook of her neck as he grunted from under her, not stopping his ministrations.

Sometime thru it all, Eve had let out a sob.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned the faucet of the large bath. Eve just stood there, watching the steam flow from the water as it filled the oversized tub. Her skin prickled as hot steam filled the bathroom and she curled her toes. It prickled her hair and curled on her face.

She took in a deep breath. It surprised her how much willpower it took to take a simple bath. Before she knew it, her clothes were piled on the floor. She didn't need to look in the mirror—didn't want to, actually—to know that her body was covered in bruises and red marks.

She could still feel the sting from his slap on her bottom, and the thought was uncomfortable.

Eve hissed as she sunk into the hot water and lowered herself to neck-deep regardless, hoping it would ease the pain and her taunt muscles. She didn't care that her hair was wet and watched it float around her like dark brown sea foam.

The aching between her legs had not subsided still.

Eve sucked in a deep breath before submerging under the water completely, and not for the first time, the thought of ending it all passed her mind. It wouldn't be hard, she had convinced herself once. All she had to do was breath it in a few times and let go, relax, and completely let go. And it'd be over.

...But last time, he didn't let that, and had happened to walk in right on time. He had pulled her out of the water so fast, all she saw were blurry bright colors. She remembered the half-assed CPR he had performed on her, knowing good and well that she hadn't been under for too long.

He had scolded her for her "stupidity," and not all of it only in words.

Eve rubbed her eyes and rose back to the surface.

Besides, suicide was against her beliefs; it was a sin, she grew up to believe, as it counted for murder.

Murder...

Luthor...

...Murder... That seemed to be his middle name now. Eve remembered the first time she heard of him killing someone, the first time after Lex Luthor's death. With Luthor's he hadn't shown much emotion, yet that second time, his reaction almost scared her—Kal had been so distraught. They all were still trying to get over Wally's death and knew this killing had torn him from the inside—it had been a suicide bomber that refused to surrender and threatened lives of hundreds. No matter how many times he had been told it was for better, not worse, it seemed that much more the media emphasized and pressed the acts of "this new/changed Superman."

And Eve remembers the first time _they_ changed, the first time their bedroom held more tears than pleasant moments together.

Eve rubbed her wrists as if she still felt his grip as he pressed his weight on her.

She remembers the first time he forced himself on her. She hadn't registered it at the time, given it was after a heated argument.

It didn't take her long to realized just what kind of prisoner she had become.

The knock on the door made her jump. She cursed herself before answering that she'd "be out in a little bit."

"Uh, no need," Superman called from the other side of the door. "I was just checking to see if you were ok. You seemed really shaken."

For a moment Eve didn't answer. _'Since when did he care if I felt shaken or not?'_ She looked down and noticed she had covered her chest on instinct.

"Um..."

"A-are you hungry," he called.

Immediately suspicion rose in her._ 'Kal doesn't stutter anymore...'_

Superman wasn't surprised to not get an answer. "Just take as long as you need."

She didn't move, listening to his footsteps fade. She looked down at her hands. She was shaking and hadn't eaten for several hours passed when she should have.

By now, the water was getting cold. Eve unplugged the large tub and watched as the dark water emptied down the drain before turning the shower on and sigh as a new wave of hot water hit her. Her back hurt, and she let the water cascade down her frame before taking a sponge to clean herself.

**_*.§~§.*_**

By the time she exited the bathroom, Kal had already made one meal and was working on a second.

She didn't know that this wasn't the Kal-El she knew. So when she opened the door, the smells of mashed potatoes, corn, chicken and yams overwhelmed her. Usually she is the one who cooks and became a little worried.

"K-Kal... Did I do something wrong again...?" She glanced at the chicken on the table.

Superman turned, barely catching her low, timid voice. He still had on his suit. "No..." He forgot to mask the confusion in his voice, remembering too late when Eve looked at him with raised brows.

"Why don't you go put on some clothes," he answered instead.

Eve couldn't help but look down at herself. The towel clenched in her hands wrapped around her body was the only thing hiding herself from him. She shivered, still wet. "So you didn't want to..." She trailed off, not wanting to give him any ideas, and instead asked, "Oh, ok... What should I wear?"

Once again, Superman was lost for words, wondering just what his doppelgänger does in this world. He shrugged, "I don't know. Anything." He turned back to the stove, listening to her footsteps retreat down the hall.

He sighed. To him, it felt as if he was back in the streets on the tail of a big mystery he had to uncover. His suspicion escalated with each conversation with this woman. And each time it grew worse and worse

He stirred the pot of mashed potatoes. The sound of a hair blowdryer echoed from a room.

_"Call as soon as you find any information on these Justice Lords. I don't care if your ass is on fire being chased by walking sharks,"_ Clark remembered Batman saying. _"Whatever little information found can be used to our advantage."_

By the time Superman finished, he could hear Eve's footsteps coming from the hallway. He just wasn't expecting her to be in heels or the dress she wore. Eve twiddled her fingers standing in the walkway. Her gaze was kept on her hands.

Her hair was dry now, detangled, and falling in thick curly waves at her shoulders. She wore bright colored pumps heels. His eyes lowered to the expanse of bare skin in the middle of her chest; the red sultry mini dress hugged her body in all the right places and he forced himself to ignore the long slit high up her thigh on the sides. This Eve had the same effect on him as the one back home (he thought).

He swallowed. "Well, take a seat..."

She didn't complain, like he suspected. They ate mainly in silence, him eating most of the food prepared but satisfied that her shaking had gone.

This Eve was very compliant, he came to realize, and talked unless spoken to.

Eve carried her plate to the sink after she had finished. Superman looked up hearing the clanging of pots as she carried the dirty dishes to the sink to wash.

"Stop, Eve," he had called.

She stiffened, expecting to feel him come up behind her.

"I got it. I'll wash the dishes." He finished at that moment, sucking on a chicken bone before dumping his scraps into the trash can, happy not too many things were different in this world (and that he could locate the trash can). He came up next to her and gently nudged her over. He casted her a small side smile. "You go to bed..and get some sleep."

Once again, Eve looked at him for several moments as if a horn was growing out his nose before turning and leaving without any say.

He guessed this Superman didn't smile very much.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback chapter.

I decided I'm basing this off of Lana Del Rey lyrics.

* * *

**Swimming pool glimmering darling**  
**White bikini off with my red nail polish**  
**Watch me in the swimming pool bright blue ripples you**  
**Sitting sipping on your black Cristal oh yeah**

The swimming pools glimmers in the city's night lights. The sounds of the night were dulled by the expansive glass window. Just earlier she had toweled herself dry from being in the back pool, now, she screamed to the night, knowing no one but his deaf ears would hear.

Her bikini lay on the floor somewhere in the living room, all but shreds now. She had felt him watching her more than seeing him. He had been out in the city but she wouldn't have been shocked if he was floating somewhere watching her.

The lights of Metropolis danced under her palms now, pressed flat to the glass. Her sweat barely lubricated their movements, and through the tinted glass of the penthouse, Eve could almost swear the city's sounds grounded in rhythm with theirs.

She felt his hands roam her bare body like a piece of meat, kneading and grabbing wherever there was a hold or found something that he liked.

Kal's mouth lowered from behind her ear to her throat from behind her. Her breathing grew heavier and he took that as a sign to jam her body up against the cold glass harder. His hands were inches above hers on the now-foggy floor-to-ceiling window. Eve shook her head feeling a hand raise to pinch one of her hardened nipples, her cheek smooshed to the cool glass. Their body heat made it impossible to decipher the city below from foggy blurs.

Eve cried out feeling him bite her shoulder.

"Why are you here," she had asked him in reflex. He was supposed to be with the 'Lords until nightfall. She had just toweled herself dry from the pool and had been looking at herself in the mirror near the backdoor. When she had turned around, Kal had been sitting in a chair, eyes glowing, watching her the whole time.

"Because I needed a break." He watched her instinctively clutch the towel around her tighter as he stood up and made his way to her.

She couldn't meet his gaze and focused on the carpet instead when he stood in front of her. "Aren't you going to see Lois?"

Despite living with him, Eve knew that he had a..._thing_ still with Lois Lane. Kal would visit her from time to time, maybe for a dinner, maybe for a night, and Eve knew that Richard White could not say a thing against it if he still wanted his life. But when it all came down to it...

"I just wanted to check up on you." Kal shrugged and tried to hold back his laughter as his eyes racked up and down the short woman's body.

Eve clamped her thighs together. "I'm fine. Now you can go." She walked past him but he didn't let her get far and grabbed her wrist after a few steps away.

"Why are you saying it like I've done a crime."

Eve tugged against him, trying to slip her wrist free.

"Don't try to get away from me, Eve," he demanded.

She sighed silently, giving up. If looks could kill, the glare she gave him would have knocked him dead on the spot. "And what if I don't," she challenged. She gasped when she crashed into his chest when he yanked her close. It was like hitting a brick wall.

A sadistic grin spread across his face. "Simple. I'll just fuck you harder."

The blunt statement left her speechless.

Red made a glowing ring around the blue in his eyes.

Eve could only stare, frozen.

He ran a hand down to her thigh and his grin grew.

"Get away from me!" she demanded after regaining her voice.

"Make me."

And with that, the towel was gone. Then, her bathing suit was torn from her body. Kal's lips sucked at her pulse on her neck, her hips raised high to his as he held her against the door. She could feel him very clearly thru his suit and her stomach dropped. Eve had pulled, yanked, at his hair with all her strength but nothing diverted his attention—he didn't even feel it more than a simple tug.

The hard, sharp planes of his body jammed her up against the door, his shoulders spreading her knees wide as his kisses trailed lower and lower down her body. Eve had tried to clamp her legs closed but Kal simply nipped at her stomach and secured her legs around his neck in his iron grip. Her scream dulled the sting of his teeth in her thighs, fisting his hair as he tasted her very thoroughly.

Hands touched, clothes made trails on the floor. Sometime through it all, Kal moved them to the wide floor-to-ceiling window on the far side of the living room, were they are now.

One moment, he was humping her against the cool, dark glass. Then the next, he turned her around, his hands supporting her under her thighs as Kal lifted her off the ground.

Eve had managed a "_stop!_" but it was very breathy and knew it fell on deaf ears. She was still very sore from last time.

She opened her eyes to stare horrified up at him. There was no mercy in those hooded azure orbs. His tone was harsh as he scolded her.

Eve flailed. She punched his chest, kicked her feet, did her best to fight against him. Kal merely glared down at her and grabbed both wrists above her head, shoving his pulsing member inside her raw entrance. His gaze seemed to bore into her as he pumped his hips into her harsh and rough, fulfilling his promise. She saw his lips part from effort, panting slightly. , and hers quivered from pain.

When Eve closed her eyes and turned away to block out the sight of his eyes, Kal held her hips and rammed into her hard enough to cause her to yelp, and bruise.

"_Look at me when I'm inside you, dammit!_ I want to see your face when I cum inside you!" He watched Eve flinch at his hiss.

Her eyes fluttered open to gaze into those of her captor's, seeing him lean down, clearly enjoying their position. Her curls stuck out to the glass around her, kraken-like, as if to seek the stars. She was forced to hold on his wide shoulders to support herself and stiffened when he pressed his forehead to hers, making it impossible for her to concentrate on anything but him. His glare never left her eyes.

He knew just how to make her feel the most vulnerable.

So much, she wanted to shut her eyes. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

Eve began to shake feeling his thrusting increase in force. Already, she could feel fire lace up her back from the strength of the other and knew there was going to be a mass of bruises afterward—on her back, from his hold on her hips to keep her in place, of the friction of him between her thighs. She winced each time the alien would jerk, letting out soft grunts as he took out his pleasure on the smaller human woman.

Kal-El also punished her in small ways: twisting her wrists almost to the breaking point, yanking her harder down on his erection so she was all but drilled into the glass.

Eve began to take deep gasps to hide the sobs in her throat, and her bottom lip trembled in the effort as Kal shifted inside her, ramming harder. She could feel his full length inside her now. Before, she would not have complained, enjoying it, no doubt, that he was gifted with not only length but he was very wide.

It was times like these that she envied Lois Lane.

Her nails clawed the flawless skin as she held his neck.

Whenever he hit her, he refused to let up until he was satisfied. Which she found to be more often than she'd like.

Eve's eyes widened when Kal released his hand on her hip to down between her thighs.

"N-no, Kal. S-stop, stop! You can't...no...!" She bit her lip so her mouth wouldn't part in a silent moan. Her voice had cracked. Kal only grinned, continuing his ministrations. He could already feel her insides tightening and her legs beginning to quiver.

"Why...? Be...because I'm making you...enjoy it...?" He teased between thrusts. "Admit it, you like it. You like this." The pressure applied by his thumb only made her squirm and she gasped at the knot growing in her lower stomach. "Especially when I play with your cat," he mocked.

Eve shook her head vigorously and shut her eyes.

"You like it when I eat you out. Admit it."

That statement alone made her freeze and her eyes snap open. She swallowed, and not from embarrassment. Eve turned her head as she began panting from his efforts.

The effort it took to try ignoring the growing warmth in her abdomen was ridiculous. She hated him; she hated Superman, Kal. If she had the choice, she would have left him a long time ago. Yet, she felt herself grow wetter at his grunts in her ear as he began reaching his climax.

Not long later, Eve cried out, feeling the knot in her stomach release. Then she felt Kal empty himself inside her soon after. She was breathless from the exertion and fell limp onto him, closing her eyes and burying her face into his shoulder. Even if this was her captor, her tormentor, her mind couldn't take any more.

More times than could be counted, she wished for things to go back to the way they were. How she wouldn't give to be back at The Planet, to hear another one of Jimmy's ramblings or Perry's loud voice. How she'd love to race Lois across the city to the next scoop, of a speckles-wearing man who would discuss potential leads over lunch. Anything to wake up in bed to find that this was all just a dream.

She let her shoulders shake in quiet sobs.

"There there, Eve, honey, it's alright," Kal soothed her as he pulled her away from the glass and to the bedroom to set her on the soft comforters. He kissed the salty trails on her cheeks as she cried openly. His arms moved to wrap around her small waist.

His kisses trailed from her cheeks to her nose as he spoke to her quietly. "In time, I assure you, it will become easier. When you learn to completely give up hope, that you won't ever leave this place, will you enjoy it as much as me. You'll stay here, babe, with me." Kal tilted her chin up to his as he lay on the bed besides her, the covers now covering them both. He planted a deep kiss on her trembling lips. "I'll keep you forever."

That night she broke, and the tears didn't stop falling.

* * *

It's a new year, new beginning, new resolutions and new reviews!


End file.
